1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a water container structure, which is a container combination for an animal to drink water and comprises a containing unit at an upper end and a receiving unit at a lower end. A plurality of grooves, spaced up and down, are concaved at two corresponding sides at a predetermined height of the containing unit at the upper end for two projecting portions extending inward at an upside of the receiving unit at the lower end to insert in. A water dispensing amount of the container combination is controlled by installing the containing unit at the upper end on the receiving unit at the lower end by hand to screw the water dispensing device of the containing unit at the upper end with the receiving unit at the lower end to allow for predetermined control of the water dispensing height and whether or not to dispense water.
2. Description of Related Art
The water dispenser, designed by the related industry in nowadays and used for feeding water to animals, usually comprises a tank, having a predetermined volume and profile, and a base plate. The implementation for the tank and the base plate to contain water is to turn the tank upside down to pour in clean water then to correspondingly screw the base plate in reverse with the lower part of the tank to combine into one. Then, disposing the water dispenser in a positive placement so that water in the tank is guided into the base plate through the water dispensing exit, set on a lower periphery of the tank, to supply clean water for the animals to drink.
Herein, the inventor of the present invention focuses on the adjustment of the water dispensing amount and whether or not to dispense water while feeding water to animals and designs a combination to facilitate the user to make appropriate adjustments depending on the requirement of feeding water/feed to the animals.